All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Jackson - The Guardian of Fun
Summary: A set of 25 fics for 25 days until Christmas, set with the couple JackRabbit. 333 Rated M for later chapters. disclaimer: i own nothing, not the movie, not the songs, nothing. note: the songs don't necessarily go with the chapter, it's just what i listen to while i write it. :
1. Shake Up Christmas

1.) Shake Up Christmas – Train "Shake Up The Happiness"

"Ho ho ho, Frostbite,"

Jack's eyes fluttered open as he looked up at E. Aster Bunnymund.

Green eyes looked back at him with a soft smile. "Mornin', mate."

Jack Frost smiled back. "Morning, Bunny," the winter spirit leaned up and placed a soft peck on his older boyfriend's lips. "What was the ho ho ho for?"

Bunny cocked a brow. "Do you know what today is?"

"Uh...a Saturday?" Jack smirked, clueless.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Well, yes, but—"

"It is first of December, Jack Frost!" roared a Russian voice, busting through the door of the guest room in his castle.

Jack winced. "...of course it is, North. How could I forget?"

"Ahhh, which is why I remind!" he stepped into the room, ignoring the cuddling couple. "Today is start of countdown, countdown to my holiday! Today we start preparing, my dear boy!"

Bunny gave a light "hmph" and nodded. "Alright North, calm down. Turn down the volume, will ya?"

"Never!" North leaned on their bed. "I am much too excited! Ahhh, but can I be blamed? I think not! This is _my _time, Bunny! Now, come along!" and with that, North reached out and grabbed his placebo son by the scruff of his neck, lifting him out of bed.

"_A-ah, North, no, don't—!"_

After a flustered scramble for clothes, a dropping of Jack by North, and a quick yelling—"_In my own damn house, Bunny, it's bad enough you got him pregnant, but this?!"_—a blushing Jack and smirking Bunnymund stepped out of the room, Jack fully clothed.

Grumbling, North looked down at his son. "Are we ready now?"

Jack nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Good," the big Cossack turned and started walking, heading to the calmer, more familial part of the castle. "Now then," he began, "it is officially Christmas season!"

In the large room, Tooth floated next to Sandman, the hands joined together in happiness and bliss. In a nearby chair, a half asleep **Mayour sat with his arms crossed.

Said Mayour sighed and sat up. "Yes, dear, we're well aware of this. So why are you reminding us?"

North looked at his sweetheart and scowled for a second, but then walked over and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Because, my candy cane," he lifted his arms, "it is time to decorate!"

Everyone, sans North, groaned.

Hours of decorating later, Tooth relaxed on Sandy's lap, her arms around his neck, a very satisfied North stood with his wife, sweet talking him by the fire place, and an exhausted Jack leaned into Bunny's arms by the doorway.

"I _hate_ decorating," the winter spirit muttered, nuzzling into the Pooka's chest fur, a hand on his stomach.

"I know, I know," Bunny replied, rubbing his white haired lover's stomach as well, smiling at the kicks.

They stood there in peace until a yeti's shout broke through the silence.

"Ahhh! Ahhh!"

The yeti was pointing furiously at the couple, looking at North.

"Whaaat, what is it, you loud creature?" the Claus replied, looking up from the Mayour's eyes. He glanced at the couple and his face broke out into a smile. "Ahhh, wonderful!" he clapped his large hands together.

Tooth and Sandy looked over as well, and they both smiled broadly.

"Ohhh, yay!" Tooth squealed, flying up and clapping. "That's so cute!"

Sandy showed his happiness with a few hearts above his head.

However, a 6'1 bunny and 5'5 winter spirit stood, confused.

"What the blood hell are you all goin' on about?" Bunny questioned, staring at them all.

The Mayour, smiling, pointed above their heads.

A single mistletoe hung there, red berry shining.

Jack's face went a light pink, looking up at Bunnymund. Bunny looked back down at him.

Bunny was the first to move. His paw moved from Jack's face to his waist, the other still resting at his stomach. Jack threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck, and they met in a cold collision with warm kiss.

It lasted for 30 seconds, 30 glorious seconds, and as they pulled away, jack smiling wide and Bunny returning it, North hooted and hollered, the Mayour clapped, Tooth squealed, and Sandy clapped.

They just kept smiling at each other, and when they spoke, it was a whisper.

"I love you, Kangaroo,"

"I love ya too, Frostbite,"

Chapter one in my 25 days fics! I know it's a day late but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this one, and the ones to come!

**The Mayour-the humanoid version of the Mayour from the Nightmare Before Christmas. I ship Santa and Mayour from the movie, so I squeezed him in here.

My headcanons will apply in these fics, and so will my ships. My ships are Jackrabbit (obviously), SandyTooth, and NorthMayour. In my version, Jack's pregnant with Bunny's kids, and North is basically Jack's dad.


	2. Last Christmas

2.) Last Christmas – Glee Cast

"I do not know, Jack," North said, patting his son on the back. It is veeery big decision. I cannot make it for you."

The winter sprite sighed, rubbing his stomach. "I don't know, North..." he stared down. "There's **six. Six!" He bent over, pulling a tray of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. "Six names to figure out. And I don't want them to just be pretty," he said, biting into a cookie that was cooled by his breath, "I want them to _mean_ something, you know?"

North nodded. "I understand. But, my boy," he placed a hand on jack's stomach, "I am not so sure you should be discussing this with me. These are not my kids, but my grandkids. And you must decide what is best for them when they are born. But," he looked his son in the eyes, "you must not decide alone. You have Bunny! And this?" Those eyes that saw the wonder in everything were shining bright. "This is blessing."

"Damn right it is," said a smooth Australian voice, belonging to one E. Aster Bunnymund. He wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, kissing his head. "Hey there, mate." He whispered in his ear. "How're my **bukkies doin'?

Jack smiled. "Great. Kicking like crazy. Missing Daddy."

"Awww, my bukkies missed me!" he got down on his knees, nuzzling into Jack's stomach. "Daddy's here, my little beauties!" he smiled up at Jack, his pride evident.

Jack smiled back. "Hey, mama missed him, too!" he said, chuckling.

Bunny gladly slid up and kissed him, and enclosed in that kiss, Jack knew they'd be okay.

A/N: OKAYYOUGUYSTHISISSOLATE. But whatevs.

I hadn't been able to get to a computer for a couple of days _ I know, it's stupid. Anyway!

**1: the reason I gave Jack this many kids is because Bunnymund is well. A giant rabbit. And so it makes sense that they'd have a lot of kids in one litter because rabbit's multiply so damn fast.

**2: bukkies – Australian speak for cookies. Basically, Bunnymund is saying they're his sweets.


	3. Please Come Home For Christmas

3.) Please Come Home for Christmas – The Eagles

Jack couldn't stop smiling.

"Really?" he asked the boy he'd watch grow up.

"Really!" Jaimie cried, happy as all Hell. "She's pregnant!" he jumped up and down, excited to be a father.

Jack hugged him close, squeezing him. "God, that's great! You and Cupcake are gonna be great parents!"

Jaimie hugged him back. "Thanks, Jack...we didn't even plan this, but damn I'm so happy!"

Jaimie and Cupcake had been together for three years, and now...

"I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl! But God, as long as it's healthy, I'll love it either way!"

"I know the feeling," Jack rubbed his stomach. "I just want these six to be healthy and happy."

Jaimie smiled. "Of course they will. With you as their mother, how could they not be?

Jack almost started crying.

"...thank you so much, Jaimie."

A/N: this one is so much shorter ahhh. This is probably as short as they're gonna get.

BUT YEAH I SHIP JAIMIE/CUPCAKE UBER HARD. SHIT BE CUTE.


	4. Santa Baby

4.) Santa Baby – Eartha Kitt

The friction was almost unbearable. Jack's moans couldn't be contained; but then again, neither could Bunny's.

_"B-Bunny..."_

_ "Jack..."_

Their voices were whispers, breath mixing together.

The friction grew worse as they moved faster.

"...tw-twenty days...y-you're killing me, Bunny..."

"Hey, it'll be worth it, won't it?" he said, rubbing against the smaller male.

Bunny had told Jack a very specific rule this December first:

_No sex until the 24__th__._

A Christmas present, he'd said. But it was killing Jack. And all he had for another 20 days was sweet, unforgiving friction.

They moved faster, their intensity growing. It only grew and grew as they moved faster and faster, and as they were reaching their climax—

"Agubabu!"

The yeti burst through the door, saw the scene in front of its eyes and gasped, covering its mouth. "Ahhh! Ahhh!"

Bunny yelled, _"IT'S FINE, IT'S FINE, JUST GO!"_

The yeti slammed the door, still making apologetic noises.

"Oh. My fucking. _God._" Jack whisper-groaned.

Bunny rolled off of Jack. "Mood's gone, mate."

Jack groaned. "I know."

A/N: eh? Ehhh? :D


	5. Blue Christmas

5.) Blue Christmas – Elvis

Darkness. That's the first thing he remembered. It was dark...and it was cold...and he was so scared.

_Was he under the ice again?!_

No. No, he just couldn't be.

Jack Frost opened his pale blue eyes.

_No!_

He was in a dark cave, much like the one Pitch trapped him in. Staff in hand, he searched around with his eyes.

"Hello, Jack."

The winter spirit whirled around, pointing his staff at the source of the voice.

"Pitch," Jack growled, glaring at the Nightmare King. "Where the Hell am I?!"

"No where necessarily _bad_, Jack," he cooed. "Just a place when you can't hurt me."

_It's a fucking nightmare..._ Jack thought to himself.

"Yes! That's _exactly_ it, Jackson!"

_"Don't call me that!"_ he thrust his staff forward, shooting a line of ice out of it and toward the tall man.

Pitch dodged it with ease and perfection, starting to move towards Jack. "Why? Because only your precious Bunnymund can call you that?" he kept moving forward, shoving Jack against a wall. "Your 'baby daddy'?" he shoved his hand under Jack's sweatshirt, feeling his stomach. "Hm? Six little tykes?"

"_DON'T TOUCH THEM!" _he screamed, pushing against Pitch's chest.

"Oh, I won't touch _them._"

_"NOOOO!"_

Jack woke with a scream, his body in a cold sweat. Bunny shot up, his face painted with worry.

"Jack?!" he looked at the white haired boy. "Mate, what's wrong?"

"P-Pitch...!" he screamed. "N-nightmare! H-he—!"

Bunny understood the nightmare after much of Jack's rambling. They then spent the rest of the night awake, Bunny holding Jack as close as he could.

"I won't let him get ya, luv...I won't let him get ya."

A/N: I made myself sad


	6. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

6.) Santa Claus Is Coming To Town – John Frederick Coots/Haven Gillespie

"Happy birthday!"

The smile on North's face was bright and big. Jack sometimes though "downright jolly" described him perfectly.

"Ohhh, thank you, thank you! Do you hear my words, Jack? Do you hear them?" Jack nodded. "Good! Because I am a million times thanking you!"

Jack chuckled. "You're welcome, Dad,"

North held a photo with he, Jack, and the Mayour, looking like a true family. It was Jack's birthday present to his father.

Around North stood Tooth and Sandy, Bunny and Jack, and in bed next to him lay his wife.

"My, I feel so old!" he shouted. "And fat! Do you see my belly? Is hard work being this fat and old!"

"You say that every year, sweetheart," his lover mused.

"Ah, but one cause is true." He leaned over, kissing his cheek. "You know feeling of fatness when you start to show, Jack. You big!" he gestured to show how big, his arms spread apart. "And when you walk, you waddle. Especially with six!"

"Dad!" Jack said, glaring at his father.

Bunnymund tried to hold it back, but he burst out laughing at the thought of his boyfriend waddling. "Ohhh, good one, North," he said between fits of laughter.

"Oh, don't you laugh, Bunny," North said. "You wait until Jack gets mood swings. Your chances of getting to sleep in the bed? Ka-put."

Bunny swallowed thick. He wasn't so sure he was ready for Jack to yell, scream, and kick his ass.

Oh gosh. Pregnancy was gonna be one Hell of a ride.

A/N: that's it for tonight guys! More tomorrow!


End file.
